There's a Hero
by DanishGirl
Summary: [Complete] HPxDM, mild slash, One shot: Harry realized that Draco was in danger, so he did the only thing he could to help him, by scarifying himself. Why?


**Summary:** HP/DM slash Songfic: Harry realized that Draco was in danger, so he did the only thing he could to help him, by scarifying himself. But why?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I only own the plot! The song belong to it's rightful owner.

**A/N: **I was listening to the song 'There's a Hero' by Mariah Carey, when it an idea came to my mind. It reminded me so much of Harry, and how brave he has to be all the time. Please R/R, thanks.

**There's a Hero**

_There's a hero,  
If you look inside your heart,  
You don't have to be afraid of what you are,  
There's an answer,  
If you reach into your soul,  
And the sorrow that you know will melt away._

Relax, everything is just fine. There is absolute nothing to worry about. Everything will work out. I can fight this, I have to fight this. I will do what is expected from me. I will conquer, and I will get over this when time is ready. I have to…

_And then a hero comes along,  
With the strength to carry on,  
And you cast your fears aside and you know you can survive,  
So when you feel like hope is gone,  
Look inside you and be strong,  
And you'll finally see the truth that a hero lies in you._

Sirius was my strength, but now he's gone. He taught me that as long as I believe in my self, everything will be just fine. As long as I have faith, I have nothing to fear. I can survive this, I have to be strong to fight it, but I'll manage, just like Sirius showed me, may he rest in peace.

_It's a long road,  
When you face the world alone,  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold,  
You can find love,  
If you search within yourself,  
And the emptiness you felt will disappear. _

It would be tough, and I'd take a long time to reach my goal, especially when all I had left was my self. I could really need a hand, but as always I was on my own. I know it was my own fault. I pushed away the love that was offered, because I wasn't ready for it. I should have taken you in my arms, when you told me you loved me. I should have… You looked sad, so I decided to smile, showing you that I do care for you. And as if Christmas had come early, your eyes started to sparkle, and you returned my smile. You tried to reach for me, but your chains were holding you back.

_And then a hero comes along,  
With the strength to carry on,  
And you cast your fears aside and you know you can survive,  
So when you feel like hope is gone,  
Look inside you and be strong,  
And you'll finally see the truth that a hero lies in you._

I tried to concentrate, I tried to focus. And then I felt this odd sensation within me, it was almost like Sirius was standing beside me. I looked up, and yes, I could see him clearly. I wanted to hug him, but my chains held me back. He smiled at me, in a soothing way, a way that calmed me down and made me realize that everything would be okay, just as long as I was strong.

_Lord knows,  
Dreams are hard to follow,  
But don't let anyone tear them away,  
Hold on,  
There will be tomorrow,  
In time you'll find the way._

In my dreams everything was smooth; in my dreams I had nothing at all to worry about. But it was hard to make the dreams come true. Your smile was the first step, and I now know that as long as I hold on tight, my dreams will come true when time is ready. 'Tomorrow' seemed so far away, but my goal was to reach step two, so the knowledge of that I had 'tomorrow' as well was keeping me alive. Don't you worry, I found away out of here. I heard them coming, and then a sudden idea came to my mind. I found a way to get you away from the Deatheaters. I found a way to save you.

_And then a hero comes along,  
With the strength to carry on,  
And you cast your fears aside and you know you can survive,  
So when you feel like hope is gone,  
Look inside you and be strong,  
And you'll finally see the truth that a hero lies in you. _

That a hero lies in... You  
Ooohh that a hero lies in... You

Your eyes were glistening with tears, but don't cry. I did it for you, so you had a chance to be saved. I knew I had to do something, so I decided to be brave, I decided to help you… because I love you. I will always love you. I found the strength. And my death was not wasted, because it saved you.

You will always be my love, my one and only. I wish you could hear me, that I could tell you why I did what I did, that I could take you in my arms just one more time. But I have to be strong. You once said I was your Hero, and I'll do my best to maintain that position. I'll always be your Hero, I'll always be there for you, even though you can't see or hear me.

I'll be waiting for you; I'll be waiting for my Dragon.


End file.
